megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Nue
Nue is a demon in the series. History A legendary monster in Japanese mythology. Nue has the head of a monkey, the arms and legs of a tiger, body of a raccoon dog and a snake for a tail. According to The Tale of the Heike, Emperor Konoe, the Emperor of Japan, became sick after having terrible nightmares every night, and a dark cloud appeared at two o'clock in the morning on roof of the palace in Kyoto during the summer of 1153. The story says that the samurai Minamoto no Yorimasa staked-out the roof one night and fired an arrow into the cloud, out of which fell a dead nue. Yorimasu then supposedly sank the body in the Sea of Japan. In a local expansion of the story, the nue's corpse floated into a certain bay, and the locals, fearing a curse, buried it. A mound which exists today is supposed to be this grave. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Wilder Race *Megami Tensei II: Wilder Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Wilder Race **Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Wilder Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Wilder Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Volt Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Volt Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Wilder Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Wilder Order *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Hermit Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Wilder Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Beast Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Beast Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Beast Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Nue is one of four demons Gotou summons before facing the protagonist himself. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' A Nue is seen guarding the basement prison of the Mantra Headquarters in Ikebukuro, meaning they are likely in support of the Yosuga Reason. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Nue can only be acquired through fusion. Enemy variants can be found in the various act-related dungeons, the Nakano Stone Site gold boss room, and the Shibuya Metro instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Nue is a demon of the Wilder Order and begins appearing on the upper floors of the SEBEC Building. They use a variety of physical attacks in combat. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Nuezom can be created through Relic Fusion using the Wafer+Talon+Tusk, Fear+Demon+Mirror, or Fear+Talon+Heavy combo. Nue has the power Thunderboost. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Fire= - |Ice= - |Electricity= Strong |Wind= |Expel= - |Curse= - |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Shock Acid Breath |D-Skill= Ziodyne Life Gain |Item= Wilder Stripes Life Stone Bead |Password= HcPNKc2Bo-i3Ga03 3W7xHqBoGa03n5AB }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire= - |Ice= - |Electricity= Drain |Force= |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Scratch Dance\Innate Zionga\Innate Shock\27 }} ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' |Th= - |Ar= - |Fs= - |HG= |MG= |SG= |Ri= |Te= |Ru= |Fi= - |Ic= - |Wi= - |Er= - |El= - |Nc= - |Bl= - |Gr= - |Ex= |Mi= |De= |Cu= |Nr= |???= |Traits= Foolish |Drop= Medicine |Skill= Feral Claw Bind Voice Bonecrusher Stun Needle }} ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Nuezom= |-| Nue= ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Zombie= |-| Resurrected= ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Ice= Resist |Elec= Reflect |Force= - |Mystic= |Racial= Free Leap |Skill= Ziodyne |Passive= Pierce* |AucSkill= Power Charge* Berserk* |AucPassive= Phys Boost* Elec Boost* |FusedQuote= Name's Nue the Beast. I know I look pretty out there, but it's good to meet ya. |FusingQuote= What demon will my funky looks give birth to? I can't imagine. }} Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons